


Perfect People

by smokeystarlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Just Yuta haveing blonde hair and living, Kun being mother, M/M, Sicheng being cute, im so tired, winwin fic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeystarlight/pseuds/smokeystarlight
Summary: Winwin just likes buying cute things. He finds them comforting and he doesn't particularly care if people see him browsing toy aisles. Yuta works at a supermarket chain and there's always this one adorable guy staring at the Sylvanian families dolls.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Winwin Fic Fest Round 1





	Perfect People

Sicheng squeezed his eyes shut tight as he put his right foot down and began the walk. He had to have done something to it during the practice session with Ten. His whole body ached and he had a groaning tension stuck between his temples. An emerging headache would be the final straw for most people, on top of a four-hour dance practice, countless papers and an empty stomach, no one other than him would be out in the cold walking to the centre city at 10 at night.

It was a Wednesday and he had class first thing in the morning, Ten has also scheduled another session for one in the afternoon that Sicheng knew would wind up becoming hours long. Both of them were perfectionists and expected nothing other than exact precision and fluid emotion to be expressed from their routines. It wasn’t even his final performance for the year, only a small part of a larger grade in his course. But both him and Ten wanted to branch out for this one. Ten was majoring in modern dance whereas Sicheng was majoring in traditional dance. It was only coincidence that their classes were graded together for this performance, so naturally they decided to do a routine together.

He winced again, the right ankle was definitely sore, possibly a muscle strained or a tendon pulled. He hoped icing it tonight would fix it by morning. He shut his eyes for a second as he hobbled towards a certain store, lit up in the distance. 

Ignoring the punches of drunken laughs and the giggles erupting from a group of Chinese girls ducking into a karaoke bar, he pulled out his earbuds and plugged it into his phone. He hit shuffle and continued on, waiting for cars to pass and crossed the road. His roommate Taeil would be wondering where he was by now, always the worried parent. He would call and Ten would tell him that Sicheng had left half an hour ago. Taeil would piece it together and then text Sicheng asking him if he had gone for a “walk”. That was a bit of a joke, whenever Sicheng was stressed or tired and had had enough, he always went to the same place. A solstice of sorts in the city that wasn’t home, he had a refuge.  
Turning the corner, a small tired smile flittered across his face. The toy store was a special type, made for last minute presents and for busy parents with little time to spare between work. He was no parent, but Sicheng loved the ever so quiet music playing behind thick windows that shielded the store from outside noise. There he felt he was able to breathe again. 

Stepping through the open door he sighed, and made his way to the first little isle. Soft plush bears and Shiba Inu dogs with little smiles and cheeky grins, horses with dopey faces and little Pororo’s lined the shelves, floppy arms and weak limbs hanging over the edges. With shining eyes, he adjusted a smirking crocodile so he was sitting up next to a sleepy lamb. Continuing on and on he slowly felt his heart become lighter and shoulders more and more relaxed. Rolled ankle forgotten he ran one hand along the painted farm animals, cows all in a row and pigs next to their sty. Pausing at the children’s books he glared at the educational ones, made for “starting off” children, and read the titles of the simple reads. Classic’s and new books alike he coo-ed at softly, admiring the pretty illustrations. He stopped completely at his favourite stand though. The Sylvanian families were as captivating as they always were. Perfect little whiskers and bushy tails hiding inside camper vans and pretty houses. He swallowed down a lump in his throat and shook off the slight pang of homesickness that hit him. 

“You should be in bed”, he whispered ever so quietly to a raccoon child in the display. He picked it up and placed it carefully in the bed of the house that was open for customers to see inside.

“Are you okay sir?”

Sicheng’s heart leapt in fright, snapping him out of his daze. He turned around to see a new employee carrying boxes out of a store room. Sicheng nodded shakily and the employee paused. They were both silent for a second and Sicheng took in the long hair of the man in front of him, it reached down the back of his neck and hung over his ears in long glossy strands. His eyes were a dark colour and staring at him in a strange mix of curiosity and shock. He was… pretty. 

And just like that the employee shook his head quickly and muttered an apology, stumbling behind the counter. Sicheng turned his head away but his eyes still followed the man. He took in the bags under his eyes and his hunched shoulders. He turned his attention fully back to the raccoon family. Searching under the display he found the raccoon family box and took it up to the counter with him. The employee wordlessly blinked at him as he approached.

“23410₩” he murmured. Sicheng internally winced at the price, but presented his card anyway. There was something about this set that made him feel like he needed it. He didn’t know what it was. The man carefully bagged the family and handed it to him. Sicheng reached out to take the offered bag but in doing so, the man’s long sleeve covering his wrist rode up and exposed a little mark. A mottled bruise and a bleeding sore. Sicheng gasped in surprise.

“You’re bleeding!”, The man blushed red and moved quickly to cover his wrist.

“I-It’s nothing, don’t worry,” he stammered, looking embarrassed. Sicheng shrugged his bag off his shoulder and unzipped the internal pocket inside. Straightening back up he offer out his hand.

The dark-haired man looked with wide eyes at the little pink band-aid sitting in the palm of Sicheng’s hand.

“You shouldn’t leave wounds open like that, it could get infected,” Sicheng explained. The man nodded slightly and took it, carefully wrapping the sore. He looked up, still holding his wrist.

“Thank you,”

“No problem,”

A pause, a stuttered breath, held eye contact and maybe a leap in both their hearts.

Or maybe not.

“Have a nice day,” said the black-haired man to Sicheng. Sicheng bowed slightly and left the shop with the name of the man displayed on his shiny plastic name tag stuck at the end of his tongue. 

An unlikely farewell.

Bye Yuta  
.

/

Yuta

/

.

It was decidedly overcast and the day’s weather had turned out moody. Rain was forecasted for later but Yuta and his friends were on the soccer pitch, making the most of the dry spell before the likely 3 day rain. Red faced and sticky he thundered down the field, keeping pace with Jungwoo who held the ball just out of reach from his foot. Not far behind, Taeyong was ready for the handoff. Biding his time, he waited till Jungwoo tried a manoeuvre using complicated footwork and turned right into Yuta’s waiting teammate. With the ball in turn over, Taeyong booted it to Yuta who had shaken off Jungwoo and now had Jaehyun on his tail. Yuta sidestepped around Jaehyun’s foot and kicked hard into the goal. Only for Johnny to deflect it by just and the ball to roll out of play.

“Damn” Yuta huffed, hands on his knee’s as he regained his breath. Johnny laughed.

“Almost Yu!” he said, clapping Yuta on his back. Yuta coughed hard.

“Don’t do that Johnny!” He yelled in mock anger. Jungwoo, Taeyong and Jaehyun laughed as Yuta rubbed his back. Johnny clapped his hands together in an apology as Yuta kicked Johnny. Jungwoo, barely functioning due to how much he was laughing, stumbled up to Yuta, pulling him off a hysterical Johnny.

“Go get the fucking ball!” Yuta yelled, still pouting.

In 20 mins they were at their old haunt, sharing drinks and packs of chips from the little convenience store next to the soccer pitch. Jaehyun emerged from the service bench inside the shop blowing on instant ramen, wrapping his cold fingers around it. It was a moody sort of autumn, cold and quiet. Tree’s were slowly baring frozen limbs, naked and depressing. Everyone was already cold despite over an hour of soccer, all wrapped in oversized hoodies and sweats. He glanced over at Taeyong, coughing a fit from eating too fast. Johnny hit him on the back (much softer than he did to Yuta) and Jungwoo rolled his eyes.

“Told you that you’d choke,” he muttered, a smirk on his face. Taeyong threw a chip at him.

“Food is for eating!” Jaehyun reminded them and Taeyong screwed his nose up, making Johnny laugh. 

Jaehyun mimed gagging.

“Aigoo!” smirked Jungwoo. Taeyong responded with poking his tongue out.

“Wow, so everyone turned 6 today did they?” Yuta huffed. Jaehyun glanced up with mild confusion while the rest cackled. 

“Didn’t even think it was that childish,” Taeyong mumbled while stuffing more chips into his already full mouth.

/

“Yu, wait!” Jaehyun yelled. They had reached the intersection where they all disperse and return home. Yuta turned around and waited for Jaehyun to catch up. Jaehyun clapped his hand on Yuta’s shoulder once he reached him.

“I’m taking the scenic route today, I’ll walk with you,” He grinned. Yuta nodded, completely confused. They fell into step, leaves tossed about in the wind and blowing their hair out of place. Squinting, Yuta turned to Jaehyun

“I was actually going to get something proper to eat before work, you wanna join?” he asked. He was quietly hoping Jaehyun would turn down the offer, quite ready for a night’s worth of wallowing. But Jaehyun sighed happily.

“Heck yeah!” He smiled. Yuta was too tired to see the carefully held together smile, eyes showing concern like a yellow light at a traffic signal. He just tramped on. The cheapest Chinese dumpling house he knew near his work was underwhelming to say the least. But the food wasn’t bad and it was a quiet place to think. Jaehyun glanced at the ripped menu as they entered, Yuta greeting the chef and his wife. They sat in the back table, where no one could really hear them. Yuta shouted out his order to the front counter, adding on another 2 dishes for Jaehyun. The woman at the counter gave them the thumbs up and disappeared into the kitchen, the order slip in her hand, already reaching for her earbuds. Jaehyun smiled at him and this time Yuta saw the look Jaehyun gave him. Pity.

“What?” sighed Yuta. Jaehyun dropped the act and shook his head.

“You know Yuta,” 

“What do you know Jaehyun?”

“Yuta.”

“What Jae? What?!”

“YUTA” Jaehyun snapped. Yuta fell silent and lowered his head. Glaring at the scuffed vinyl covering the table top.

“Look at me Yu, don’t look down.” Yuta lifted his head to see that Jaehyun was still wearing that pitiful smile. He swallowed.

“Are you okay Yuta?” Jaehyun asked simply. Yuta snorted.

“Yeah, what made you think otherwise?” he chuckled. It was a rather empty laugh, no actual humour to fill it.

“The bruises around your waist,” Jaehyun replied primly. Yuta opened his mouth but Jaehyun hushed him quickly. And arm reached down between the two as the waitress placed  
their food in front of them. The both nodded their thanks.

“Why is bruises on my waist a thing to worry about?” Yuta sighed once she was out of earshot.

“Well for one, you live with your aunt and uncle, so the odds of you bringing a partner home is slim, and you didn’t get them around us. Which doesn’t leave me much to be not concerned about,” Yuta noted with a shed of annoyance that Jaehyun referred to his non-existent person he was fucking was a “partner” not a girlfriend.

“Work, okay!” He said shortly and stuffed a dumpling into his mouth to stop further conversations.

“What, a stuffed toy pummelled you to the ground, I don’t think so Yuta,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

“Shut up Jaehyun, if you think you're being funny then you can cut it out.” Yuta hissed. Jaehyun put one hand on his arm. Yuta jerked it away like Jaehyun burnt.  
“Yu, if you're not okay, if home got bad again then please just-“

“JAEHYUN!” Yuta stood up, fuming and red. Jaehyun stood up too.

“Enough,” he replied, putting both arms around Yuta’s thin frame. Yuta stood stiff, anger turning him rigid.

“I’m sorry if I crossed the line but I’m just worried Yu. Nothing more than that. I hate seeing you hurt. It’s the same with the others. Everyone’s so scared Yuta.” Jaehyun pleaded. Yuta wasn’t stupid. He’s seen them scared for him before. He remembers Johnny’s long arms around him. He remembers his breathing coming out in stutters and shakes. He really hates remembering. But only when he remembers he is reminded of his mistakes. He won’t let his friends be scared for him like that. It both warmed his with comfort and froze him with fear. The fight slipped away from him as he stood, Jaehyuns arms on each of his shoulders. It wasn’t their fault.

Yuta nodded with a miserable look on his face. “Sorry for scaring you Jae. Its just work and school pressure. I’m okay, its just one of those things.” Jaehyun pulled him in for a hug.

“Were here for you Yuta, just remember that. Through everything, we will always be there for you,” Yuta nodded and Jaehyun decided that, that was all he could do. He glanced across at a flash of colour on Yuta’s wrist. Jaehyuns eyes narrowed.

“Didn’t realise your thing was pink band-aids,” Jae said with little thought. Yuta started a little at his statement, remembering the moon boy tracing the Sylvanian Family doll’s last  
night at work. His eyes wide and soft, careful fingers putting the plaster on the mark on his wrist.

“It was a kid from work,” Yuta coughed. Jaehyun smiled.

“A kid? How cute,” dimples showing as he obviously had the thought playing in his head.

“Not a kid, like you and me age. He was the same as us, just shorter,” Yuta said as casually as he could. Jaehyun watched Yuta’s eyes wander and hid a little smile.

“Good company for your late night shift then?” he asked innocently. Yuta sent him a dirty glare and Jaehyun laughed.

“What?! Just wondering,” Yuta’s eyes rolled. He thought again of the plaster, of his careful smile and his- stop.

Stop thinking of him.

Yuta stared out the window of the shop, past their empty plates and bowls. Past the scuffed lino from the kitchen and the faded Luna New Year banners from 2 years ago. Out to another world. It was nearing his time for work to start. Watching the world from a quiet toy store at 1am in Seochou, Seoul.

“I gotta start work soon,” Yuta said quietly. Jaehyun nodded with a smile.

“I’ll head home I think, it’s getting late,” he stood, stretching.

“Thanks for the food, have fun at work you crazy man,” Yuta nodded with a little grin. He missed this a little. Just him and his friends, joking around. Them against the world. They parted ways at the door, each heading in opposite directions.

Yuta blinked hard, waving away exhaustion. He had a long night ahead. No thoughts about someone who may not even exist anymore, should be thought. 6 and a half more hours Yuta.

Just 6 and a half to go.

.

/

Sicheng

/

.

Kun was being a royal pain, worrying over him and fussing around his study schedules.

“It’s too much Sichengie, your gonna burn yourself out!” Sicheng rolled his eyes from his desk as Kun paced backwards and forwards around the room.

“Just because I’m studying more than Lucas doesn’t mean its unhealthy Kun,” Sicheng deadpanned. Kun turned on his heel to glare at him.

“God knows you study more than Lucas but that’s not a big deal, hell TEN studies more than he does. What I’m saying is your studying more than all of us combined,” Kun tutted. Sicheng shrugged, he wanted good grades.

“You barely go out either Sichengie. You came to Korea for the culture yet you haven’t gone a step out of Seoul, even then it’s just been in Seochou. You should let Ten drag you along one night!” Sicheng blanched, he wasn’t going anywhere with Ten as his chaperone. At least anywhere at night. The boy was a force to be reckoned with some days. Sicheng didn’t want any of it.

“Kun you sound like my Mum and it’s not a good look on you, please kindly shut up,” Sicheng muttered.

“I’m just worried, I don’t want you to be lonely,” Kun said with a dopey look on his face. Sicheng’s heart squeezed, Kun made him feel safe, and Kun was never wrong. But what was he meant to do? He had his friends and his routine. It was easy. Too easy he supposed. 

“Let me take you out on Saturday, just in the morning. We can go into the shopping district and meet up with Xiaojun and his friends!” Kun straight up begged. Sicheng rolled his eyes. Xiaojun was a kid who couldn’t sit still. And that was his calm side. With his friends he practically vibrated. Catching Kun eye he watched as Kun held his gaze with an intensity that could only be answered with…

“Fine, but I’m not feeding the kids,” He sighed. Kun visibly relaxed from his wound-up mother state. 

“It’s a start” he beamed. Sicheng nodded offhandedly. A start, yeah sure.

And that’s how he found himself holding Yuta’s phone number 2 days later, his heart beating impossibly fast and Kun almost hysterical with joy.

/

“Listen Kun, I’m only doing this for free doughnuts, I did not want to babysit, nor was I informed it would be for the entire day and half the night.” Sicheng tossed at Kun with disgust. Both were squeezed on a bus because Kun wasn’t up for walking and the agreed meeting place was on the other side of town. Kun grinned lightly, completely unfazed at Sicheng’s foul mood.

“Listen, just because Ten beat your ass last night during the dance comp, doesn’t mean you can take it out on the kids,” Kun replied with a clipped tone. Sicheng exhaled through his nose, his eyes narrowing as the image of Ten’s smug face after a couple of freshmen new to the dance studios had graded Sicheng and Ten on the same routine. That arsehole had gone and charmed the pants off one of the kids and had an easy win under his belt. Not what Sicheng had wanted after a 4-hour looped routine practice. Kun merely handed him a hot chocolate and left to spend the night at a friend’s, telling him to be ready early. It gave him the incentive to spend the day at the studio rather than out with Kun to beat Ten next time and (mostly) to piss Kun off. But he knew he would never hear the end of it from Kun, and in the end he probably would have been dragged onto the bus in sweaty  
dance gear whether he liked it or not. So, he diligently dragged himself out of bed, mourning a lost Saturday sleep in, and got ready.

“That would be our stop,” Kun breathed as he stood, politely smiling and bowing to the bus driver as they left. It didn’t take long to find Xiaojun and the others. Renjun bowing politely and grinning, Hendery bent over, laughing about something Xiaojun had said earlier. And so began the long, long day of herding children. He wasn’t a big shopper, hey a morning grabbing a new lamp from the local Miniso and some bubble tea was a nice outing but spending hour after hour being pestered to try on this shirt and those jackets and that belt. He was well sick of it. 

“You seem tired Ge, that last outfit Kun chose for you looked so nice!” Xiaojun smiled at him. Sicheng nodded, trying to stop himself from being overdramatic.

“Yeah thanks, hey how about something to drink?” He asked quickly, eyes wandering to a nearby shop. Xiaojun followed his gazed and quickly turned to the others.

“Yeah let’s go get milk tea!!” He grinned. Kun pouted a little, enjoying the little shopping spree. But the ‘kids’ were already pulling him alone. Sicheng huffed in relief, having a little break in the quiet café was just what he needed right now.

Letting Renjun garble their orders to the attendant, he flopped down in a seat by the window. Kun dragged another table over so they would all fit and sat down next to him.

“You’re holding out a lot better than I thought you would” he teased. Sicheng rolled his eyes.

“I’m not completely allergic to the human population.” He glanced up to where the others were pinching each other and laughing over Hendery falling flat on his ass.

“They are nice to be around, funny y’know” he breathed quietly. Kun smiled softly and nodded in agreement.

“Here’s your gross tea Ge,” Renjun said, handing him his drink and wrinkling his nose. Sicheng smiled.

“Just because I like sweet things doesn’t mean a bitter boy like you can go around disrespecting me,” He laughed. Renjun stuck his tongue out in response.  
It was easy around the energy filled kids. He didn’t have to hold any conversation or feel uncomfortable. It was simply that they would let the subject flow and change. Arguments would interrupt deep thoughts and short attention spans would stumble over growing ideas. Just talking without thinking too much. And Sicheng appreciated that. He often fell into the pattern of overthinking and analysing nothing. Kun reassured him one night that it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. He was capable of being on top of deadlines and could hold his own in the group escape room challenges perfectly. He was also good for a 3am deep talk. It was just a thing. Sicheng liked to think of it that was. Nothing important but something annoying. Something to get around, but he supposed that everyone had a ‘thing’. He was lucky it wasn’t something worse.

The day slowly but surely came to a close after that. With Hendery complaining of a deadline for the following day that all three of them had. Sicheng shuddered when Renjun laughed at the fact that the other 2 had done the bare minimum to start and had left the rest for later. They parted ways near Sicheng and Kuns own University. Still in the shopping district, Kun had begged Sicheng to stay with him as he carried on with his search for just the right lip gloss and a toner. They had been in and out of far too many makeup stores and yet Kun was still not satisfied. Giving in, he allowed himself to be dragged past the familiar Karaoke bars and watched as the sun inched its way along the sky. When they crossed a far too familiar street, he patted Kuns hand.

“I’m just going to have a quick look in there,” he gestured to the right and before Kun could say otherwise, he sped off to the one place he could never have been happier to have seen. As he opened the door, he revelled at the tinkling of the doorbell. Promptly diving into his old habit, he began to search through the stuffed toys happily. Sicheng smiled dopily at the floppy ears of the new addition rabbits. In fact, he was so entranced, he failed to notice he wasn’t alone. He turned quickly in fright, just catching a glimpse of a figure from the corner of his eye, he collided with someone.

“Oh!” Sicheng exclaimed. He reached out a hand quickly to catch a stumbling Yuta. The box that was in his arms fell to the floor and scattered soft toys onto the hardwood floor. As if in slow motion, Yuta grabbed onto Sicheng’s extended hand but momentum dragged them both down. Yuta falling on the soft toys on the floor and Sicheng falling directly into Yuta’s arms.

“I’m so- I’m so sorry!!” Sicheng apologised as he scrambled to stand, his eyes screwed up tight, blushing profusely. It’s just like those awful drama’s Ten watches he thought bitterly. Not fair, not in his quiet place. But it was too late.

“It’s- its okay, no big deal,” Yuta stammered. Sicheng hurried to help him pick up the stuffed toys with Yuta, slotting them back into the box. He knew he was still blushing, and he  
also knew Yuta was too. 

“I’m honestly so sorry, I should have looked where I was going, god I’m- I’m such a klutz,” Sicheng said shaking his head. Yuta looked at him with wide eyes.

“No, no its fine! I wasn’t looking either and I was carrying something,” He reassured. They picked up the final few and stood, looking at each other for a moment.

“There you are Sich- Oh! Do you two know each other?” Sicheng had to close his eyes for a moment, wondering how misfortunate he could be in one day.

“Sorry for running off Kun, and uhm, we don’t really know-“

“Hi I’m Kun, Sicheng’s roommate!” Kun interrupted Sicheng’s bumbling with a brilliant smile. Yuta’s eyes grew a little wider as he quickly glanced across to Sicheng. He then remembered that that was the first time Yuta had heard his name. Sicheng offered a weak smile.

“I’m Yuta, nice to meet you,” Yuta replied, bowing to both of them. Kun turned to Sicheng, frowning thoughtfully.

“Yuta, Yuta where have I heard that name,” he muttered to himself. Sicheng nodded awkwardly as Kun stared at him.

“Oh1 Do you by any chance know Taeyong? Lee Taeyong? He’s in my class for composition creative. I think he mentioned you?” Kun pressed

“Yeah, he’s a close friend of mine” Yuta nodded.

“Oh great! Hey you should come round next week, we’re holding a party in a friends place, big area and all. I’m sure you won’t be too intimidated by all the arts students. Although its mainly music and dance students,” Kun blabbered on while Yuta nodded. It was very obvious to Sicheng that Yuta was trying his best to look interested but was honestly failing miserably.

He knew about this party. The very ‘friend’ that was holding it was in fact Ten, who had a house quite close to the University. It was a massive thing for one person but it was a family owned house that they used quite frequently when his Dad came over from Thailand for business in Korea. When he wasn’t though, Ten usually threw parties. Grossly over the top college parties. He had been to one, right at the beginning of their friendship and it had ended up in both of them very drunk by the end of the night, crying about being away from home, and saying all sorts of drunk emotional bullshit that Sicheng wished he was too drunk to remember. But alas, the universe had it out for him, and he remembered most of it, including the hideous headache the next morning. And with all this in mind, even though Ten had begged him so many times, he had vowed to never attended another one. It was no different, Ten had wined at him to come to this one, Tens birthday, for months. He would not. He would show up to help set up, give him his gift and by the time the first group arrived at the door he would be gone. Like all the other times. No way was he ever going to another of Tens parties. Never again.

“Sicheng’s coming, aren’t you,” Kun asked. Yuta turned to him and Sicheng’s words got stuck in his throat as he saw the look in Yuta’s eyes.

Hope.

Hope that Yuta would have someone who looked as quiet as he was, coming to this unforeseen event where he knew no-one. Hope that he wouldn’t be alone as the music got louder and the students got wilder. Hope that he wouldn’t be stuck in a corner listening to people talk to him about things he couldn’t care more about. But hope that he still could go.

“Yeah, I’m going to be there,” Sicheng said easily. It was only much later when he realized what he had just said. 

“Great! I’m glad you coming! I’ll make sure Taeyong knows you’re coming! I’ll just be outside Sichengie bye!” Kun very quickly rambled and sped out the shop. Sichengs eyes widened. He had been set up. The sound of paper ripping filled the air as he turned. Yuta was scrawling something down on the back of a ripped stocktake tally. He held it out to Sicheng.

“Here, text me the address later,” Yuta said softly. Handing him the scrap of paper, Sicheng did his best not to shake as he received it. Saying their goodbyes, Sicheng left the shop. He knew full well he was pale and shaken. 

“THAT’S THE HOTTIE THAT YOU”VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH?!” Kun grabbed him the moment he rounded the corner of the street. 

“Ow, ow and ow and also no, I’ve seen him once, the last time he was there, ow you’re hurting!” Sicheng groaned. Kun was still flinging him around.

“Somehow, I do NOT believe you.” Kun yelled. Sicheng just rolled his eyes.

“Okay, while I’m shopping you need to fill me in alright!? Leave no detail out,” Kun laughed. Sicheng swallowed.

“Actually, I think I’m going to need some things too now,” He said nervously. Kun turned around to stare at him. Sicheng had a tinted moisturiser to cover up the very infrequent acne and a pink lip balm sometimes. He enjoyed makeup, but never wore it, nor really owned it. 

“Are you serious?! Is this for the boy or the party?” Kun asked, more serious than Sicheng thought he would be.

“Uhh, both?” Sicheng questioned. Kun shook his head. 

“Getting dressed up for a party, sure. Impressing a boy by doing things that aren’t natural for you? Nope, bad idea.” Kun tutted and continued walking.

“I mean that could be taken into several different contexts Kun, and maybe it wouldn’t apply,” Sicheng muttered. Kun hit him over the head.

“No euphemisms in this household pretty boy,”.

.

/

Kun

/

.

“Calm down Taeyong, it’s not that big of a deal,” Kun hissed, just quiet enough that the droning lecturer wouldn’t hear his conversation. Only Taeyong would want to get the seats second to front of the lecture hall. It made private conversations impossible, he supposed it helped when it came to learning. But subjects of matter such as Yuta, was something that shouldn’t go by with no gossip.

“I can’t! Never once has he shown interest at any sort of public gathering. Nor meeting anyone new. It can’t just happen overnight!” Taeyong hissed back before quickly turning to face the front when their lecturer turned back from fixing something on the projector. A few silent moments passed as they frantically took down the notes they missed.

“You need to tell me about Sicheng, I’m serious Kun. If he was that interested in a party then he would have gone ages ago, we have tried to hold ones for him even. He won’t budge. There has to be something between him and Sicheng.” Taeyong whispered as they wrote.

“Lee Taeyong I believe it is? I should think you would be learning rather than talking to your neighbour at this point in the semester?” Taeyongs cheeks reddened painfully as the lecturer stared at them both accusingly.

“Sorry Sir” Taeyong quietly called out. As the class continued, Taeyong shot Kun a look that said ‘This isn’t over’. Kun sighed quietly, next time they would be sitting in the back whether Taeyong liked it or not.

/

“Okay, you have to spill now. What has my personal demon so sociable at the moment? He is never like this.” Taeyong pounced on him as they left after class had finished.

“Never?! He seemed confident enough to me,” Kun shrugged. Taeyong stopped in his tracks.

“I’m sorry WHAT?! Yuta??? I don’t think we have the same one, I honestly think a new Yuta has been born, I swear,” Kun just grinned.

“I’m kidding, both of them were blushing so much,” Kun laughed. Taeyong groaned and pushed Kun.

“When will Sicheng finish class?” Taeyong asked. Kun blinked a little too fast.

“I think he’s with Ten right now, they normally start straight after class. Should be back in an hour though. Sichengs last class was 2 hours ago.”

“Lucky shit,” Taeyong mumbled.

“I’ll come round to yours then. I want to get the inside scoop y’know?” Taeyong winked and Kun just scoffed. 

“Sicheng is a locked box, have fun trying to strangle info out of him,” Kun chuckled.

“Oh, I have my ways don’t worry,” Taeyong grinned.

As it turns out, Taeyongs ‘ways’ were stopping by the 7Eleven on the way back to the dorms and getting 4 packs of sweet potato chips and a Chinese ramen bowl.

“It’s not gonna work Yong,” Kun warned as the tally on the till rose. Taeyong just smiled in the way he knew meant that he would not be changing his mind anytime soon. Kun just nodded exasperatedly and got an ice-cream. Taeyong wrinkled his nose at his choices.

“Ice Cream, its so cold tonight!?” Kun shrugged. 

“Guess I’m just too hot for any weather,” He sighed and offered the attendant a few bills. Taeyong hit him multiple times as they left the shop.

“Real talk, don’t you ever get colds from eating cold food?” Taeyong asked, staring at him while Kun ate his snack. Kun snorted.

“Its still summer Taeyong, get over yourself.”

“It’s getting colder though,” Taeyong said wistfully. Kun hummed in agreement.

“Ten was lucky with the weather though, its meant to be hot this Saturday,” Kun sighed. Tens luck was infinite, no matter what it came to. 

“It’ll be an outdoor party the, I assume?” Taeyong smiled in hope. Kun grinned.

“Yep, rooftop and veranda dig. I honestly can’t wait,” Kun grinned. Ten had a very nice place. Small enough to be considered an apartment but big enough to host some big, big  
parties. Both Kun and Taeyong had frequented in. The music was always good, the company was great and Ten always knew how to get good alcohol. The man was rich with a nice family and a top score in dance. He would be considered the closest you could get to the ‘popular kid’ in an arts Uni. He knew they weren’t quite the ramshackle wild sports parties that ran amok in the nearby sports famous Uni, But he knew for a fact theirs were classier. 

“He knows how to send off Summer, that’s for sure.” Taeyong smiled. Kun smiled back, this time it would be Sicheng included.  
They reached Kun’s room and pushed open the door. Taeyong instantly collapsed into the chair at Sichengs desk. Dropping his laundry into his basket, Kun turned to see a note on his bed.

Should be back early, will pick up some food – Sicheng

“Well, you’re in luck.” Kun said, holding up the note. Taeyong grinned and slid his bag in front of him.

“Enough time for a round of Mario Kart?” He said as he pulled his Switch out of its case. Kun grinned.

“Only if you want your ass beat,” He laughed and patted his bed. Flinging off his shoes, Taeyong settled next to him and threw him a controller. It took them just under an hour to swear true enemies for each other, yell in defeat and cry in victory. Kun lives for these moments. When its just them and nobody watching. It was so easy to fall into rhythm with him. Taeyong was right, it got cold fast than Kun was expecting. Around this time of year, temperature was unpredictable. When Sicheng finally opened the door, it was almost 6 and a blanket was around their feet. Sicheng opened his mouth to say something but closed it almost as fast.

“Oh! Sicheng, my friend, buddy, my pal,” Taeyong began, a greasy smile on his face. Sicheng looked up at Taeyong, now honestly worried. Kun sat back and smiled and Taeyong stood. This would be good.

“What do you want Taeyong?” Sicheng asked with fear in his voice. Taeyong faked a shocked expression.

“I just want to give you some gifts! Why would you be so scared?” Taeyong said in an offended voice. Sicheng nodded in slow motion. To Kun it was like he was doing the opposite. He looked plain scared and it was hilarious. Taeyong handed him the plastic bag of food and Sicheng took a moment before looking in it.

“Thanks’ Taeyong! You even got the flavour I liked! I appreciate it,” Taeyong smiled smugly.

“Now what do you want and why are you bribing me?” Taeyongs smile dropped. Kun laughed. 

“Okay I’ll drop it, you talked to Yuta, right?” Taeyong said, dropping the façade. Sicheng looked at him weird.

“Yeah, I did,”

“How?! Because he managed to talk with you, and agree to go to a party with you in one night. I don’t believe it.” Taeyong said, slamming his hand on the desk. Sicheng looked at  
him with terror in his eyes. Kun was now in hysterics. 

“I don’t know, I just met him at the place he works at like last week and then on Saturday. It’s not that big of a deal is it?” He asked as he turned around to hang up his coat in his wardrobe. 

“It IS a big deal, he saw something in you and for the first time in years, agreed to do something social.” Taeyong yelled, flopping down in Kun’s chair.

“Technically it’s the first time in a while for Sicheng too, I’d say its love at first sight Taeyongie!” Kun laughed.

“See, I would agree with you if it weren’t for the fact that Yuta insists that he’s straight.” Taeyong sighed. Kuns face fell. He looked up at Sicheng who had fallen silent. He shook his head and continued fiddling with his coat and wardrobe.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry Sichengie,” Kun begins.

“No, no stop. Yuta honestly isn’t straight, something happened and now he insists, but he isn’t straight,” Taeyong cut in. Sicheng screwed up his face.

“I’m not about to go about life trying to make him something he’s not Taeyong. If he’s straight then he’s straight.” Sicheng spat. Taeyong shook his head.

“No, no you’re not getting me. He isn’t, but he’s just deeply closeted. If you made him feel comfortable to talk to, then he must be at least a little interested!?” Taeyong sighed. Sicheng nodded but Kun saw that look in his eyes. They were quiet for a moment. Sichengs phone lit up with a notification and Kun watched as Sicheng hid a small smile. Kun glanced across at Taeyong but he hadn’t been watching. Kun stood and walked over to the door.

“I’m just gonna walk Taeyong back, kay Sicheng?” Kun said. Sicheng nodded, still smiling and typing on his phone. Kun grabbed a confused Taeyong and pushed him out the door, bag in hand.

“What was that for?” Taeyong grumbled. Kun smiled.

“I sort of believe you now.” Kun replied quizzically. Taeyong looked at him perplexed.

“Look if you’re going to talk to riddles can’t you do it with Ten?” Taeyong asked exasperatedly. 

“I’m not going to question what’s happening in Yuta’s mind but he was texting Sicheng and Sicheng looked disgustingly happy with the texts.” Kun grinned. Taeyongs eyes widened and he bit down on his hand, letting out a small squeal.

“Okay, if they are gonna actually get together, we need to be there for them. But only if they’re willing. Yuta can do what he wants, I’m not questioning it.” Taeyong yelled. Kun nodded.

“That’s probably the right way to go about it.” 

“I just- ugh. I just want him to feel okay, you know? I’m so worried about him.” Taeyong sighed.

“I guess you have to let him sort it out for himself, he can do it. Just support him in whatever he does.” Kun smiled. Taeyong looked at him for a moment.

“You’re repeating yourself,” He grinned. Kun blushed. Taeyong took a step closer to him. And suddenly everything became louder. He could feel the air around him, drafts of cold twining with humid thick wetness. Someone swearing loudly from a 2nd floor room. The heavy base of his heart, picking up its stride and running faster. And Taeyong, his hair, now brown and gold catching the last rays of sunset perfectly. His eyes swimming is emotions of an undecided nature. 

And then he stopped.

And they hugged.

And waved goodbye.

And grinned.

And turned away.

And all Kuns greedy heart wanted was more. 

.

/

Taeyong

/

.  
That was one of the most stupidest things, Taeyong had ever done. 

And he never said or did anything about it.

He grabbed another bag of chips from the very same 7Eleven store he was in earlier and mourned his idiocity of his actions. He had pussied out god damit he regretted it. He wanted it. He wanted it so, so bad and yet there was still a voice inside his head, very knowingly telling him that he didn’t actually know if Kun wanted it.

“Saturday, Saturday” He chanted to himself. A lot was riding on Saturday now. But that was up to the devil himself to hold the manner of. He would text Ten and ask his opinion.  
Because that’s how this went. Chips, animal crossing, Ten calling him a dumbass and Johnny laughing at him.  
His dorms weren’t that far away, only a short way to feel bad for himself really. He stomped his way into his dorm building and opened the unlocked door into his room. Johnny looked up from his desk where he had his laptop open.

“Hey radio boy,” Taeyong threw sideways as he collapsed on his bed. He sided and turned around so he was staring at the celling, where he has tacked glow stars, scattered over the ridges of the uneven celling. A little private galaxy. 

“Didn’t happen this time I’m guessing?” Johnny asked, sliding his headphones off his head. Taeyong sighed and shook his head. He could her Johnny’s smile as he talked to him, swivelling his chair to face him. To Taeyong it was all static. He knew the drill. He popped open his bag of chips and nodded at something Johnny was saying.

“I’m doing it on Saturday hyung. No later. I swear it’ll be Saturday.” Johnny raised his eyebrows at this.

“Make sure you make it sincere. You don’t want to make him think you can only do with alcohol in your system,” Taeyong snorted.

“I mean everything Hyung, I’m going to tell him too,” Johnny let out a low whistle. 

“Saturday eh?” Johnny was coming to the party but would probably end up catching chicks in the DJ booth. It always happened. But it never ended like Taeyong assumed it would. Nice guy Johnny. 

“Yeah,” He breathed out. 

“Saturday.”

The rest of the week went about uneventfully. Other than infrequent texts with Yuta (It was more than usual so it obviously made Taeyong over exited in the bid to help Yuta) and a progressively increasing state of excitement for Saturday, the week dragged. He had one more evening with Kun before the week ended. Sicheng was there for the full time this time. Taeyong going over a couple of makeup techniques and styles he thought would look good on Sicheng. It ended up with an overwhelmed and confused Sicheng and a very excited Kun who now had both their looks sorted. By Friday, He had a text from Yuta asking him to come to his place. Taeyong was surprisingly nervous for it but he bought Johnny along. Yuta was waiting for him outside his house.

“Yuta, my bro, how has it been?” Johnny asked, grinning. Yuta rolled his eyes.

“I saw you less than 2 weeks ago Hyung, give me a break,” But Yuta’s sly smile cracked out onto his face, mirroring Taeyongs wide grin. Things were easier after that. His Aunt was out doing something and his Uncle was at work drinks, neither to be seen for several hours. Johnny had broken the ice far too easily and Yuta had pulled them up the stairs of his house to his room and gestured to his open wardrobe.

“I don’t know what to wear tomorrow,” He said simply, with a blank face. Taeyong knew better. Yuta would never generally do this, he was nervous. Taeyong smiled.

“Good thing I bought the both of us then!” He reassured him. Johnny began the act.

“You asked the right person Yu, I am the fashion king after all,” Johnny said with a corny look on his face, striking a pose. Yuta laughed.

“Get real, Mr denim, day in, day out,” Yuta lobbed at him. Johnny faked an affronted expression.

“I beg your pardon?!” He exclaimed in English. Taeyong grinned as he started throwing clothes onto the bed.

“Okay, lets see what we have to work with.” It was over the top, picking out outfits and fussing over looks for a college party. But the whole deal with Tens parties was how over the top they were. Even then, this was a special one. Tens birthday was the most anticipated event of the year. Classy and extravagant, his parents would spare no expense for him. All his other ones were more of less self-funded. But he only really asked for one thing for his birthday every year, and that was a kick-ass party with his friends. Apparently, Ten’s Dad was the same back in his day, so he was bestowed all sorts of things to make it far more luxurious than any college party should. And anyways, who was he to pass up the opportunity to dress up. 

After exhausting Yuta’s clothing provisions, they decided the best place for him would be spending the night at their dorm making sure everything was ready and they had the correct items for him at their place. Yuta never went out and as Johnny stated, he was NOT under any circumstances showing up in a soccer shirt and work pants. So, they had decided that Taeyong had a far wider selection to choose from. They stopped at the liquor store on the way back and made sure sustenance would be provided for the long night. 

“Okay, I’m giving you free reign to my nice drawer, but treat my babies with the respect they deserve,” Taeyong stated dramatically once they had gotten back to their room. He had one drawer full with his most expensive items and nice pieces he had thrifted a hard bargain for. Yuta bit his lip.

“I dunno if they’ll look any good on me Tae,” He asked. Taeyong snorted.

“Only because you have never even thought about experimenting with your look, you have the perfect shape to flaunt Yu,” He soothed. Yuta still looked worried. Taeyong pulled him by the hands and started passing his items to unfold and lay out. Together, With Johnny commenting from above, at his desk, they worked something out. 

“No one will be able to resist you now pretty boy!” Taeyong squealed. Yuta stood in the centre of the room, his hair out of its little bun and looking gorgeous. Johnny frowned.

“We need something bigger though. A piece de resistance if you get me,” He said, studying Yuta’s form. Taeyong frown nodded. Yuta looked at them in shock.

“Are you serious? This is the most far out thing I have ever worn in my life and you don’t think it’s enough!?” He asked in worry. Johnny shook his head. 

“Yu, you look perfect, gorgeous. But we are going for more. I’m not just going for head turning but head turning and gasps. You have the looks to flaunt, why not go all out?” Johnny assured. Taeyong narrowed his eyes and gasped suddenly.

“I have the best idea!”

And this was the best idea he had thought of in a long time. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol that made him so ingenious but it didn’t matter. He was a genius.

“No.” Yuta deadpanned.  
Taeyong pouted while holding up the photo of his idea.

“There are so many drugstores open right now and I know the perfect brand as well as how to do it. I promise it would look great, I have even done it before and have never regretted it.”

“What? Dying my hair a night before the party and handing my ass to Satan the moment I go home on Sunday and my Aunt and Uncle see it? Not happening.” Yuta said, serious in his expression. Johnny’s expression softened and Taeyong felt his heart tug. Always his shitty caregivers.

“You need to show you Aunt and Uncle that you are 20 now. They don’t get to rule over you like that Yu, its not fair on you. You’re an adult now, show them that.” Taeyong assured him, rubbing his arm. Yuta rolled his eyes, jerking away from him.

“It doesn’t matter Yong, they have the final say. And I know that they would be against all of this,” This was always a touchy subject for him. But he was never going to get anywhere like this. Taeyong new now was the time to take a leap. He was sure Yuta knew as well, he just needed some encouragement.

“Yu, they don’t have a say in your own hair. They aren’t even your own parents. They should be your landlords and nothing else.” Taeyong said gently. Yuta glared at him.

“I don’t want to be thrown out after working so hard to be here. And if I raised something like this to them, I would be. I would have to go home and never see anyone ever again.” Yuta sighed miserably. Taeyong was surprised. This was the most he or any of the group had been able to get out of him since forever.

“It’s time to take charge of your own life Yu, one step at a time. And you won’t be alone for any of it. If you get thrown out? Then you sleep with us or someone else. If your aunt and uncle are mad? Then we are there to back you up. But if you keep letting them do this to you, you’ll be 30 and still being told how to stand when you walk into a room with them.” Johnny said simply. Yuta was silent.

“Don’t lets them stop you from living a life you enjoy. Because you don’t deserve to just exist. Let yourself breathe and live, even if its for one weekend at a time.” Taeyong smiled. Yuta was still. Taeyong thought it would turn out like every other talk. Yuta would let it sink in and then snap at them to leave it. Erasing any thoughts of rebellion from his mind.

“Okay, I guess we can try,” Yuta whispered quietly. Taeyong and Johnny’s jaws dropped. 

“YES, YES, YES YUTA LETS FUCKING DO THIS YES!!!” Taeyong screamed and threw himself into Yuta’s arms. It didn’t matter whether it was the alcohol or the excitement. Yuta had made the first real decision in his adult life to actually live.

“A lot is riding on Saturday Yong,” Yuta mumbled as they grabbed the keys to their room. Taeyong nodded.

Yes. A lot certainly was riding on Saturday.

.

/

Ten

/

.

A lot was riding on Saturday to go well. 

Ten could feel it in the air when he woke, nice and late. He stretched out in his sun-soaked bed. Perfect weather, perfect venue and perfect people. He hadn’t looked at his phone yet, he had glanced at his little alarm clock on his bedside table. It was nine-thirty. Early enough to be somewhat on time but late enough to have a decent sleep in. Last year his birthday was on a Friday. He smiled when he remembered those festivities. He was going to go above and beyond that year though. He knew it. Tonight, would be special.  
Rolling over he grabbed his phone. The messages had begun pouring in at 12 last night. He felt his heart skip. He loved the attention, he loved the numbers and most of all he loved the simple little shows of love that people gave him. It was better here. In Thailand people knew him. People knew his value, his money. That’s just who he was. Here? People knew his money but more than that, they knew him. His style, his flow and his dance. He was incredibly in debt to the people that appreciated talent simply for its raw, uniqueness. The people that were genuine. Still, it was never enough. But it was close.

Sicheng had sent him multiple photos, love memes and voice messages of excitement (for once) and of best wishes. Him most recent text read; I’ll be around at 4 to start setting up, and I’m bring my bag. You are helping me get ready. Kun’s done the brunt of the work, don’t worry.

He smiled. Sicheng not only was attending but getting dressed up for it. There had to be something in the air for that to happen. Taeyong had invited another person last minute too, telling him it was important. He trusted TaeTae, he knew it would be important, and he was looking forward to a new personality and story. Always new gossip to be had, he  
grinned. He had to get up. Get started. He hit play on his music and began throwing around clothes. Today was a big day, that meant it had to begin with Gaga herself.

/

By the time it was quarter to four, the house was clean and he had been for a quick run, showered and began moving furniture. He opened the door to a very nervous Sicheng. 

“Happy birthday!!!” He laughed as Ten wrapped him in the biggest hug he could. He could feel Sichengs heart thump through the thin material of his shirt.

“Aww, thanks babes.” He grinned. He pulled Sicheng into the house with one hand, slamming the door shut. Sicheng presented him with a wrapped box. Tastefully done, Ten couldn’t have asked for more than the gorgeous paper and ribbon, completed with dried flowers. He groaned.

“I swear if its expensive, I will choke you,” Ten said, being dramatic. Sicheng rolled his eyes.

“Are you kidding, I wouldn’t get you anything cheap, I’m getting you nice things because its your 19th, live it up bitch,” Sicheng snorted. Ten glared at him, but opened the box.

“Oh, my, god.” Inside was lying a drop dead gorgeous pair of jeans, blue denim wide leg with little embellishments of cherries and hearts, little back cat ears and whiskers with a stunning belt to complete it. Another smaller box lay nestled in them. The top of it alarmingly displaying the name; Swarovski. With shaking hands, he opened it. Practically basking in the afternoon glean and attention, sat a thin choker, with a long attachment, designed to trail down the collarbone.

“The jeans and belt I thrifted hard for. I got an art student I know to do the little designs. The choker is brand new,” Sicheng smirked. He had hit the nail on the head for what Ten needed and wanted most. And that smug little fucker knew it. He enveloped Sicheng with another bone-crushing hug. It would have taken months of saving to get this gift for him. He so touched.

“I can’t thank you enough Sichengie, seriously. Its perfect. All of it.” He smiled.

“Yeah well, perfect grin for a perfect friend,” Sicheng said, playing it off. Ten hugged him some more.

“We have a lot of work to get done, I tried my best to start,” Ten mumbled into Sichengs chest. Always the shortest.

“It’ll get done, don’t worry, we have till nine. When’s the hire company arriving?” Sicheng assured.

“Twenty minutes.” Ten mumbled.

“FUCKING HELL TENNIE, HURRY UP WE NEED TO GET THIS SHIT OUT OF HERE!” Sicheng yelled, and ran upstairs to drop his bag off.  
They had to get most of the furniture out of Ten’s living area and rooftop. Even his veranda had to have its table and chairs removed and shoved into Ten’s parents’ old room. Ten had gotten hold of a hire company that had furniture for private functions and he wanted co-ordinated themes in all aspects of tonight. The theme? Stars. White chairs and tables had been bought in and silver glitter had been distributed (very immaturely, Ten will not be ashamed to admit) everywhere. Sicheng groaned when Ten had bought up cleaning. But with parties like this? Clean up was a problem for another day. They both had sweated with the photo wall and getting strobes that projected sparkling lights onto the wall. The rooftop had a DJ Booth area (That was coming at eight thirty to be taken care of by a friend of Tens, from Uni) to be prepared and small bedazzlements to be attached to the staircase. By the time they had finished and the catering crew had arrived to begin their setting up, the place looked incredible. Ten wouldn’t lie, the teamwork between Sicheng and Ten always pulled through, no matter if in the studio or before a party. They had everything sorted with plenty of time. Normally it would be now that Sicheng would sit on Tens bed and watch him get ready, offering opinions here and there and joking with him. But this time was different. Another chair was placed at Ten’s dresser and clothes were already covering his bed. Ten very delicately began with Sichengs makeup.

“Are you exited?!” Ten grinned. Sicheng hummed in response, trying to keep his face still for Ten. Ten knew he was more nervous than exited. He also had a hunch as to why. That just made Ten even more exited.

“Close your eyes, okay but let me just confirm something,” Ten rattled on, trying to stay calm as Sichengs eyes fluttered shut.

“Is there a certain boy coming tonight?” Ten grinned, but continued with his eye makeup. Sicheng blushed deeply, his cheeks dripping red all the way down to his neck.

“Why would you think that Ten?” Sicheng mumbled around Tens brushes and palette.

“A little birdy called TY happened to tell me there would be a new addition to the party, last minute.” Ten smiled. 

“There always is Tennie, I’m pretty sure Chenle is bringing some friends from his communications course and a music student too.” Sicheng mumbled. Ten chuckled.

“You’re changing the subject.”

“Okay yeah, there’s a boy coming. But he’s most likely straight.” Sicheng said, giving up. Ten hummed in pity.

“But he hangs out with Taeyong? That boy is very gay with a capital g. And isn’t Johnny bi too?” Ten asked. Sicheng shrugged.

“I don’t really know that group that much, I’ll be honest” Sicheng sighed. Ten nodded.

“Don’t give up your hope if you want him Sichengie. Unless you have heard the words come from his mouth that he is straight. Throw yourself out there!” Ten reassured. Sicheng took a shaky breath in and nodded. Kun arrived half an hour early to help with hair. Sicheng was a sweaty mess by them. But Kun and Ten sat next to him and assured him it would work out. And though several sips of Soju, Ten could see Sicheng was slowly calming down and relaxing into the night. When the first group arrived, Ten sent Sicheng downstairs to greet them, promising him that they were right behind him. He turned to Kun the moment he had left the room.

“I need to be filled in because I never in my life thought he would ever get into one of my parties,” Ten gasped. Kun grinned and nodded as fast as he could.

“You’ll see, I promise. But if he doesn’t like the absolute drop dead, stunner Taeyongs bought him, I’m going to flip. It won’t be pretty.” Kun assured. Tens heart beat faster.

“Is it that good?!” Ten said with shining eyes.

“Better, but paws off. This is between him and Sicheng only. They both need it.” Kun said and disappeared out the door with a wink. Ten only grinned. He could hear the music volume increase as a trap remix of GFriends Fever blasted out on the rooftop. Tonight was going to be great.

.

/

Sicheng

/

.

He suddenly remembered why he didn’t do to well in parties. 

The party had well begun and Sicheng could barely breathe. He was on his third drink and Yuta hadn’t arrived. It was dumb, he shouldn’t be waiting on someone who may not even care about him at all. But his phone sat burning a hole in his pocket. Yuta had been texting him all week. He said he would come. He said he would. But Sicheng wasn’t holding onto much hope now. 

He was wearing skinny jeans for the first time. Paired with a blue, shimmering shirt and dangling chains. They caught they light how he knew it was meant to. And Ten and Kuns laboured work on his face left him with shining eyelids and wet lips. And all for nothing. He sighed miserably underneath the thumping noise of Seventeen’s Hit. Everyone was on the rooftop. Only a large handful of people were in the living room. He was picking at a strawberry when the doorbell rang. It was dumb to get his hopes up. They weren’t there any of the other times he had let people in. They won’t be here now.

He opened the door to Taeyong and his roommate in shining clothing too, with a blonde stranger. He knew it. Blonde. Blonde….. wait…

It was Yuta.

“Hey Sicheng! Hope we didn’t miss anything! We had some transportation problems, didn’t we John?” Taeyong grinned. Sicheng could only nod dumbly, eyes glancing from Yuta’s hair to Taeyongs face to Johnny’s smirk.

Oh.

He had been set up.

He’s never been happier about it either.

“I assume everything happening on the roof?” Taeyong asked innocently, stepping past Sicheng.

“Uhh, yeah! Yeah, it’s all uhm, up there,” Sicheng stuttered. Johnny nodded and Yuta smiled at Sicheng. Taeyong lead them up to the top floor. Sicheng had trailed up there with Kun earlier but had slunk back downstairs in shame and self-pity. He fell in step with Yuta. Taking a quiet steadying breath (He could do this) He turned to him.

“You want a drink?” He asked simply. Yuta nodded in an expression of relief. They grabbed a cup as they went past the little bar. Sicheng honestly had no clue what was in it. Edible glitter floated through the mixture, which was alarmingly a bright pink. He tried not to think too much about it as he joined the rest on the roof. Laughter and punched lyrics, filled the night air. Sicheng noted how the atmosphere was completely relaxed and happy. He tried his best to envelope himself in this. 

The song shifting to a hyped-up remix of Zico’s Anysong. He watched Kun and Taeyong laugh, trying to recreate the dance, and failing from the unfortunate disadvantage of having five drinks now. He tried not to panic as the crowd grew larger and him and Yuta were swept together, as everyone began jumping to the chorus, screaming the lyrics. He took another swig and grinned at Yuta. He let himself look a little longer now. Sweeping over the slightly curled lengths of his hair and darkened eyes, they eyeliner making it harder to look away from the end on Yuta’s own stare. He followed the line to the edge of his lids where silver glitter dusted the edges. He felt his heart beat a little faster, but turned away. He would have to try harder than that.

“Your hair looks amazing!” He tried to tell Yuta over the music. Yuta’s shy smile told him that he had heard.

“I’m glad,” Yuta responded. 

Oh.

Oh no.

Sicheng had it bad.

The song was switching again, and he moved along with it. With Yuta. Suddenly he heard Ten scream his name.

“SICHENG! OH MY GOD SICHENG, WE ARE DANCING THIS ONE TOGETHER,” Ten yelled as he moved across the floor, between people. The crowds began moving back and howls started up. Sicheng was completely confused until he heard the first notes of Black Pinks best song come on. A year ago, Sicheng and Ten had learnt Boombayah together. When they had performed that at the studio, someone had filmed it and uploaded it on Kakao Talk. It didn’t go that viral, but it got some traction around Korean blinks. The people from  
his Uni knew it very well though. It was a complete left-hand turn from any other dance he had performed, but with his fourth cocktail down him, he felt utterly powerful.

The crowd began chanting. Blackpink in your area, Blackpink in your area.

He knew he had more attention on him than he ever had before but like this, Sicheng felt incredible. He understood how Ten felt sometimes. But the main reason was he knew for a fact he had Yuta’s full attention. And as the slowly went into the drop onto his quads (Drunk or not, he was not calling it a slut drop) He raised his eyes to meet Yuta’s. God it felt good to have this kind of pull.

Click clack, bada bing bada boong

This was what he was good at. Dancing, rhythm and movement. He knew himself well. This was new though. He liked it more than he thought. Ten was very much getting into it too. This had to be one of his best performances. Then the crowd went silent. The DJ held the pause for a little longer. Wait.

Boombayah

And everyone went wild. They finished after the chorus; they hadn’t learned much more than that. But the feeling still remained. He felt like he was walking on clouds, flying, as he walked back to Yuta. He smiled.

“I had no idea you were a dancer,” He smiled. Sicheng smiled back, refusing to blush.

“You’re good,” Yuta said simply. Sicheng let out a breath

“Thanks,” He grinned. The night was easy after that. Much easier. He doesn’t remember much for a bit if he’s honest. Glitter flying, Ten dancing, LOONA’s music blaring as he and  
Yuta laugh going to find something to eat. Instead turning the corner to see Kun and Taeyong making out in a far-off corner. Then he remembers why he was so nervous, but it doesn’t return. Turning to Yuta after grabbing something from the platters of finger food he asks;

“You wanna just chill out somewhere? I’m getting kinda tired.” Because he honestly was. It was past three in the morning and he was only just starting to sober up a little. He also  
knew it sounded sort of risky, especially after just seeing both their best friends making out. But Yuta agreed happily and for some reason it just made Sicheng happier.  
They made their way down the road from Ten’s house, sort of mutually agreeing that they were going to Sichengs dorm room. At some point, Yuta had stumbled and Sicheng caught him, and they held onto each other for several moments more than necessary. They reached his room and both fell on each other, being caught by Kuns bed.

“This is familiar, isn’t it,” Yuta giggled Yuta as they climbed off and sat on Sichengs bed instead. Sicheng laughed in response.

“Okay, okay. 20 questions because I don’t really know you that well, you start.” Sicheng hiccupped. Yuta grinned and nodded.

“Okay, why were you in the shop when I met you, do you have a niece or nephew or something?” Yuta asked. Sicheng smiled and pointed to his desk.

“Nope, the raccoons are there,” He laughed.

“I just like collecting cute things, I honestly don’t care if people find it weird, I just really like it. That toy shop is my favourite place here.” He smiled softly.

“Okay my turn, why did you dye your hair white? Because it looks so good,” 

“I wanted a change. I wanted to try something to shock my Aunt and Uncle and I want them to tell me that its okay to do it. I wanted to do something that they wouldn’t approve of  
but I didn’t want them to be angry. I just wanted to take something for myself, you know? I don’t know what I’m saying. But I wanted to look good. Do I look good Sicheng?” Yuta asked.

Sicheng felt little bursts of happiness explode inside him.

“You look so good Yuta,” He smiled.

“Are you straight Sicheng?” Yuta suddenly blurted out.

Sicheng thoughts stopped suddenly.

“I’m sorry, that was blunt but everyone that I know right now is Bi or gay or pan or something and I want to be straight but I don’t and I thought I was but I don’t know anymore? And I don’t know I you are and I’m just confused because I think I like guys but I don’t know and I just wanna be straight because that’s what you are meant to be but I’m not a perfect person I think so I don’t know,” Yuta rambled. Sichengs fuddled brain struggled to keep up.

“No. I’m not straight Yuta,” He cut in. They looked at each other for a second.

“Nobody’s perfect Yuta, I know I’m not. But whatever your preference, doesn’t change who you are as a person. Like whoever you like! It isn’t a big deal as people make it out to  
be,” Sicheng said softly, looking at him through his eyelashes. Yuta stared at him for a second.

And he moved closer. It wasn’t much but it gave Sicheng a clear indicator to finish what he had started. They met.

And kissed.

And Sicheng was sure in that moment that his heart had stopped completely. Because they didn’t stop, but they went no further. That night they lay together, just looking. Just  
kissing. But nothing more. They fell asleep together, their makeup smearing on the same pillow, overheating in jeans but never moving any further away from each other. 

Two unperfect bodies.

At peace.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed!!! I hope you have a nice day and leave feedback.


End file.
